


Work Hard, Curse Hard (Chinese translation)

by RicardoHarasaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Dark Harry Potter, Gratuitously Hot Voldemort, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicardoHarasaa/pseuds/RicardoHarasaa
Summary: Harry在11岁决定以后成为黑魔王。不幸的是，他的前任不会轻易地退休。





	Work Hard, Curse Hard (Chinese translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Work Hard, Curse Hard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450900) by [wynnebat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat). 



计划是这样的：生存，学习，然后在他到十八岁的时候离开 Dursleys 一家。这是一个极好的计划。 Harry 在他们的虐待和轻视中过了五年；下一年，他发现自己的身体里有一种他可以控制的神秘力量。从那以后， Dursleys 一家不成问题，但他依旧期待着离开那。再然后， Hogwarts 敲开了他的门，他的世界炸成了烟花。他不是唯一掌握这种力量的人；他不是特别的那一个。但他能用自己的力量做超乎他想象的事。他的分院仪式出人意料 —— 分院帽拒绝将他分入 Slytherin ，说这样做的话 Hogwarts 会在一年后爆炸，他会杀掉 Gryffindor 们（这样说太伤人了，虽然 Harry 确实在几个系着红金相间领带的未来校园恶霸身上试过几个咒语），并跟他说：

“ 我被束缚着。今天我发现的所有信息都不会溜出我的嘴，但我仍会为这个我引领的孩子们生活的世界做点贡献。如果我能帮助你理解忠诚和友谊的价值，那我就知足了。 ”

“Hufflepuff 吗？ ”Harry 当时问。 “ 听起来不太受欢迎。我聊过的所有人都不选它。 ”

“ 那你更倾向于 Ravenclaw 吗？ ”

Harry 皱了下鼻子。 “ 不，谢了。他们听起来像做作的傻子。我喜欢阅读，但我很难为了获得纯粹的知识或好成绩这样做。要不，麻烦把我分到 Hufflepuff 吧。我会学到一些东西的大概。 ”

“ 记住我的话：我接触过的所有人的心对我来说都很宝贵，你的也是。祝你呆的开心，在 HUFFLEPUFF ！ ”

总而言之，这决定不是太糟糕。

 

*

 

这将是一个震撼人心的画面：两位 Hogwarts 冠军分别站在冠军奖杯两侧，黄黑相间的领带随风飘扬。在知道他们将会出现的位置后， Harry 把 Rita 和 Bozo 放在了一个完美的角度以便凹出最好的造型。辛勤工作 —— 但是是 Harry 最喜欢的，对自己有利的辛勤工作 —— 帮他完成了这个方案。所以 Harry 根本不能理解为什么，当他睁开眼，发现自己在墓园中间，好像万圣节提前来了。

并且虫尾巴是准备施咒吗？事实上， Harry 准备将他追踪到底最后干掉他，虽然人类的生命可贵，但那只是在他们向他求饶或者博得他的喜爱的时候。

“ 盔甲护身！ ”Harry 大叫，但虫尾巴鼠类敏捷的反应让自己飞快地转向 Cedric 。

Harry 勉强把 Cedric 从一个索命咒下救下来。值得庆幸的是，他和 Cedric 习惯一起行动，不论是在魁地奇比赛还是什么更有趣的课外活动里，所以 Cedric 十分轻松的跟上了他的节奏。 Harry 的索命咒和 Cedric 的石化咒几乎同时打在虫尾巴身上，但 Harry 的夺命咒先到一步胜出。

为了确认， Harry 用脚尖戳了戳地上的尸体。说真的， “ 刚才那 tm 是什么，虫尾巴？我们有原来定好的目的地。 ”

“ 兄弟，我帮你把头发里八眼巨蛛的血弄干净。 ”Cedric 说，对他的头发施了一个清洁咒。看看，虫尾巴刚才试图杀掉自己的副手， Harry 考虑要不要找一种方法复活他，然后再让他更痛苦地死去，但又想到在这只老鼠身上下这么多功夫不值得。 Harry 瞥了一眼自己破破烂烂的袍子，正清楚地昭示着一场刚发生的激烈的战斗，他把上面的血迹清掉了，又帮 Cedric 清除了身上的血迹。

“Potter ， ” 巨大的坩锅后传来嘶嘶声，然后走出了 ——

“ 你是地精吗？ ”Harry 问，忽略了额头上伤疤传来的灼烧感。

“ 我是强大的 Lord Voldemort 。 ” 地精叫道。他身高两英尺，灰白的皮肤布满褶皱。即使 Harry 身高才刚刚达到正常标准 —— 他还在等自己的生长高峰期 —— 也比他高出一大截。

“ 这比长在 Quirrell 后脑勺上还糟。 ”Harry 怜悯道， “ 至少 Quirrell 还有一定高度，但就算那样也很难让人认真对待。 ”

“ 这种形态我可以免受 Quirrell 的抱怨。 ”Voldemort 冷笑道。这个表情在他奇怪的小脸上显得有点可爱。

“ 如果我现在阿瓦达你，你也只是会晚点再回来，对吗？ ”Harry 深深叹了一口气。梅林， Voldemort 可以声称自己不是地精，但他和 Weasley 家的地精泛滥问题一样糟。有多少次 Harry 不得不作为 **大难不死的男孩** 来解决这个 **试图干掉他的混蛋** ？

“ 当然。我比以前所有尝试的人在通向不朽的道路上走得都远，都勇敢。我是伟大的黑魔王 Voldemort ，在我完全拥有这个世界之前，我永远不会离开。 ” 他继续道，但是 Harry 没有再听。听一个地精进行狂妄自大的演讲真的很难集中注意力。 “…… 你被吓呆了吗， Potter ？ ”

“ 不，我只是比较容易开小差。 ” 并且说真的，他有自己的计划，而不是听 Voldemort 的。

Harry 不热衷于比赛。同时他并不喜欢前任黑魔王努力的目标只是拒绝死亡的事实。在 Hogwarts 的第一年， Harry 在禁林里把 Voldemort 的幻象烧了，还为自己捍卫了一只无辜独角兽和人类的友谊而获得了表彰。那年年末，他发现了自己有手烧 Voldemort 灵魂容器的神奇天赋，但即使 Quirrell 死了，还是让 Voldemort 给逃了。 Dumbledore 为此甚至把学院奖杯颁给了他。第二年，他遇到了男人的年轻版，性感到炸裂并且没有特别失去理智，但是学校不允许 Tom Riddle 的存在。这个生物本身他并不介意，但 Justin 曾是他的队友。

第三年， Harry 不得不对付 Voldemort 的随从。开始是 Sirius ，他很庆幸他在自己成功杀掉他之前告诉了他关于他父母去世的真相，然后是虫尾巴， Harry 伤的很重，但没能解决掉他。虽然他已经把怒火发泄到摄魂怪上，但那不一样。然后现在他发现，不是三强争霸赛奖杯意识到他是整个 Hogwarts 最有价值的学生所以直接喷出了他的名字，而是黑魔王准备了小把戏要和他再一次决斗。不过至少他杀了虫尾巴，整件事值了。

“Cedric ，能请你， ”Harry 摆摆手喊道。像一个合格的随从一样， Cedric 在 Harry 和 Voldemort 交谈时退到了后面，现在他直接在 Harry 身后变出了一个王座。虽然 Harry 自己也会变形学，但 Cedric 做的一直比他好。这是一个嵌着黑曜石的黄金宝座，一个令人惊叹的变形作品。落座后， Harry 叹了口气，然后为黑魔王变出了一个小木凳，为了表示礼貌。虽然从对方的怒视来看，黑魔王根本不欣赏他的举止。没礼貌。

“ 你上不了宝座， ”Harry 解释道。 “ 你好像那个什么，只有两英尺高？如果是的话，得了吧，我认识的家养小精灵都比你高。 ”

“Potter ， ”Voldemort 嘶嘶道。 “ 你脑子是不是有点问题？你是出生的时候头砸地上了吗？ ”

“ 前几年大概是吧，但我的亲戚们最后意识到了他们的错误。 ”Harry 有点自鸣得意地回答。嗯，他的第一个成功是成为初出茅庐的黑魔王。他依旧怀念那个时候。

“ 你为什么不能成为一个正常的十四岁男孩， ”Voldemort 呻吟道，转身坐下。 “ 你本来可以成为一个好孩子然后死掉。我给了你这么多机会。你 tm 怎么这么难伺候？ ”

“ 是的， ”Harry 轻松地说。 “ 我真的不喜欢整个祭祀羊羔的事 ——” 瞟了一眼坩锅， “—— 或者吃人的事。 ”

“ 我唯一想从你这得到的是你的血， ”Voldemort 告诉他，仔细盯着他的眼睛，好像他准备跳过去然后自己上手。地精 Voldemort 的牙看起来还挺尖。

“ 所有血吗？ ”

“ 只要那个圣杯的一半。 ”

Harry 探头看了下在坩锅边上保持平衡的小物什。 “ 那个 …… 看起来是挺小的一个圣杯。看来你不是那么残忍，没打算把我抽干。 ”

“ 我很愿意在我重塑身体后直接把你杀掉。 ”Voldemort 说。 “ 这次我没打算让你活过去。我的面子已经被伤得够多了。 ”

“ 好吧，这才是我所知道和喜欢的黑魔王。既然你的计划没有奏效，那么我们就推出一个新黑魔王。你杀了我的可能性已经没了，我杀了你听起来可能性更大。 ”Harry 轻轻敲击着他的金色宝座，陷入了沉思。他想象自己像碾死一只虫子一样碾死 Voldemort ，但这个人是一只蟑螂。他有办法咬他的脚一口。真的，为什么他，魔法世界的救世主，非要遇上一个如此难缠的对手呢？

Voldemort 挑眉。 “ 你在提出一个交易？ ”

“ 对， ”Harry 承认道。嗯，如果这是他必须做的。也许他和 Voldemort 能及时弄清他们之间的差异。他们有如此多的共同点 —— 有很多追随者，会杀死他们憎恶的人，想统治这个国家 —— 也许他们能联合起来。 “ 我们现在不需要谈这些细节。同意休战，然后我会帮你重塑躯体。 ”

“ 一个短期停战。 ”Voldemort 纠正道。 “ 但是你的想法不无道理。 ” 沉思了一会， “ 对于你是否有兴趣成为我的追随者之一，我不抱有希望。 ”

“ 没兴趣。 ”

“ 随便，反正就算你愿意，也会成为一个不听话的食死徒。休战从现在开始，持续到整个 Hogwarts 都不指望你回去的时候，然后我们再重新谈判。 ”

“ 并且 “ 重新谈判 ” 必须得到双方的同意。对我来说，休战的定义是不让自己或者其他人伤害另一方。最好是以誓言的形式。 ”

“ 如此多疑， Potter 。 ”Voldemort 嘶声笑着说。

找到一个双方都同意的誓约花了很长时间， Harry 觉得他可以不管比赛，然后呆在这直到达成更持久的休战。他真的不想再几个周后再重做一次。可怜的 Cedric 看起来也感到很无聊，他盘坐在附近编织一个花冠。当 Harry 和 Voldemort 发完誓后，他把那个异常精致的花冠戴到 Harry 的头上。

誓言结束后， Harry 转身打量着他的临时盟友。 “ 你的仪式还要准备什么吗？一打处女？ ”

“ 你会把你自己奉献出来吗？ ”

Harry 叫了一声，控诉地盯着 Voldemort 。 “ 不，我拒绝。你不能在自己只有一英尺高的时候说那种话。 ”

Voldemort 只是看起来被逗笑了，继续念着他的需求清单。 “ 一个装有你的血的圣杯，我父亲的骨头，我已经收集到了 …… 还有一个仆人的肉。 ”

“ 我估计一个死了的仆人的肉不会好。 ”Harry 叹了口气。虫尾巴不在了，真可惜，他本该在这履行这个职责。

他看着 Voldemort 从凳子上跳下来，蹒跚地走向虫尾巴。艰难地，他拉起虫尾巴的袖子，在那只老鼠的前臂上露出一个丑陋的骷髅头纹身。噫，至少 Harry 没有给他的追随者这种标记。他有一些想法，但不确定自己是否愿意采用这个男人的方式。大概看起来像复制品。但如果他最后真的这么做了，他的标记会更个性化和吸引人。 Voldemort 把虫尾巴的魔杖按在那个纹身上，他的小脸聚精会神地皱起来。一段时间过去了，什么也没有发生。然后是幻影移形的啪的一声， Moody 出现了。

“ 你 tm 是怎么搞到 Moody 的？ ”Harry 困惑地问。

Voldemort 和 Moody 都无视了他。 Moody 单膝跪地，低下头： “ 主人，我有什么能为您效劳吗？ ”

“ 喝下解药， Moody 。 ”Voldemort 命令道。

然后在 Harry 面前， Moody 变成了他从未见过的人。呵。看起来仪式要开始了。于是 Harry 从宝座上起身，端起了圣杯。往里面瞟了一眼，他发现坩锅里已经装满了某种药剂。 Voldemort 真是个绝对的政治家。 Cedric 出现在他身旁， Harry 让他举着杯子。

“ 我不喜欢这样， ”Cedric 小声说， “ 你确定这样对吗？ ”

“ 至少百分之七十五的确定。 ”Harry 回答，在胳膊上划了一下，注视着自己的血液汨汨涌出。 “ 也许百分之六十。 ”

Cedric 怒视着他。 “ 我会守在你身后，但如果是面对黑魔王和他的一个追随者的话，我帮不上太大的忙。 ”

“ 那让我们祈祷不会发生什么意外。 ”Harry 跟他说。他们发誓休战，但他知道 Voldemort 有办法绕过这个。 Harry 讨厌这个男人比他更年长更有经验，但这是不可避免的。他会赶上他的。 “ 如果情况有意外你不能帮我逃出去，我要你扔下我逃走。他不会管你在不在。 ”

“ 我不会抛下你的。 ”Cedric 坚定地回答。

Cedric 治好了他的伤口， Harry 把圣杯放回原处，这回里面盛满了他的鲜血。他坐回宝座上， Cedric 站到他的旁边。仪式本身并不太有趣。黑暗，残酷，但比有趣的东西更有戏剧性。 Harry 想知道 Voldemort 是否是因为它的戏剧性而选了它。在最后一步， Barty 竟然把 Voldemort 扔到了坩锅里，就好像他在煮一锅炖肉一样。 Harry 希望自己未来不会做这种疯狂的事。他想成为黑魔王，但他会努力用自己 Hufflepuff 的风格来做。

烟开始从坩锅中升起。 Harry 嗅了嗅空气，但他闻不到烤肉的味道。一个黑色的剪影从迷雾中出现，然后缓缓地，一个男人从坩锅里踏出来。一个高大，黑发，赤裸的男人。 Voldemort 重获了大部分 Tom Riddle 的外表，只不过老了一些，大概三十几岁的年纪。慢慢的， Harry 意识到这一开始根本就不是一个错误，因为天呐，就算他和 Voldemort 在这之后重新变成死敌，至少他还能在战斗中看到一个养眼的帅哥。

“ 身材不错。 ”Harry 称赞道，从头到脚看了个遍。

Voldemort 低头看了看自己，迷人的双唇不满地撇了一下。 Harry 不明白为什么，因为真的，没什么可挑剔的。 Barty ，一个残忍的男人，为 Voldemort 披上了袍子，挡住了全部的视野。从长袍中抽出魔杖， Voldemort 变出了一个镜子。真虚荣，但 Harry 认为这个人性感到足以让他原谅这份虚荣。

“Potter ， ”Voldemort 慢慢说道，盯着镜子。 “ 我在你印象中究竟是什么样的？ ”

“…… 一个黑魔王？ ”

Voldemort 捏了捏鼻子的曲线。人生中第一次， Harry 觉得自己像一个等着被数落的学生，而他觉得这感觉还不赖。

“ 仪式会采纳贡献者的感受， ”Voldemort 咬牙切齿道。镜子默默在他手中碎裂。 “ 贡献者的感受越强烈 —— 或者说巫师越强大 —— 它在我身体上的效果就越大。我原本打算利用你和虫尾巴对我的恐惧以及我父亲对我的恨意来塑造一个恐怖的，强大的，超越人性的魔王。然而结果我却变成了这样！ ”

这个人完全失了智， Harry 判断道。 “ 这显然应该怪你父亲，如果你同意的话，我们可以撒上盐烧了他的坟。 ”

“ 我父亲是个麻瓜。 ”Voldemort 冷笑道。即使他在冷笑，也显得很性感。 “ 我对他能造成这个后果深表怀疑，所以就剩下你们两个。 ”

惊慌失措的 Barty 连忙匍匐在 Voldemort 面前，这个行为似乎讨好了他。 Harry 想这是不是他的一个怪癖还是什么别的。 “ 主人，对于我造成的损害，我很抱歉！我只将您视为我的主人，一个坚毅的极其强大的男人，这个时代黑暗的先驱！ ”

Harry 开始考虑是否能说服 Barty 加入他这一边。他不介意总是被以这种方式夸赞。他觉得同时这样做还能减轻这个男人的痛苦，因为他现在看起来悲伤并且很后悔。

“Barty 对于你那一点黑暗阴沉的气质起了很大作用，但你的容貌可能大部分怪我。 ”Harry 坦白道，语气里没有丝毫歉意。 “ 你年轻的时候真 tm 性感，我们在日记本里畅聊了几个月。我只是觉得如果你从那个坩锅里突然出来，肯定是以他的模样来的。 ”

“ 你有我的日记？ ”

“ 对，我二年级的时候他把蛇怪放出来了几次，伤到了一个 Gryffindor 女孩。整件事后来发展得很讨厌，所以我把他丢在了我亲戚家的阁楼里。我觉得就算什么时候他再醒过来，也只能跟一个麻瓜作伴了。 ”

“ 你 ……”Voldemort 看起来气得说不出话。然后，他似乎想起了 Harry 先前的话： “ 你觉得他很有魅力？ ”

“ 因为他确实很有魅力。我是说，如果他是一个真正来到 Hogwarts 的人，我大概会邀请他去参加圣诞舞会，然后在晚上结束前上到三垒。所以说真的，你能怪我吗，让他的面孔永远消失在这个世界？真的，他帅惨了，但如果这是他三十多岁的样子的话，天呐。 ”Harry 冲着回忆摇了摇头。现在，他要做的就是盯着 Voldemort 的脸，然后让自己回想那个全世界最性感的人。

“ 我现在快不知道该怎么处理你了。 ”Voldemort 说，痛苦地呻吟道。

“ 放弃英国巫师界的控制权？ ”

“ 不可能。拿着你的奖杯滚回 Hogwarts 。我需要一点时间找回对付你的耐心。 ”

“ 如果你一周内没联系我，我会给你写一封情书。 ”Harry 跟他说。 “ 事实上无论如何我都会这么做。拜拜（ Ciao ，法语中再见）！走了， Cedric 。 Barty ，别装作跟我不熟。 ”

在他和 Cedric 碰到奖杯前， Harry 回头最后看了一眼 Voldemort ，发现他也在看他。他目光中充满了愤怒，但那不是全部的东西。

“ 不， Potter 。 ”

“ 必须的， Voldemort 。 ”Harry 说，对整件事感到洋洋得意。然后一道光闪过，他和 Cedric 消失了。

 


End file.
